


Still In Hearst

by Aondeug



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcoholism, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 00:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aondeug/pseuds/Aondeug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small scene depicting the aftermath of Kanaya's Vast No. Rose is just so very certain that Kanaya is truly the better of them. After all she can still say latter. This was a piece for HSWC 2013's first bonus round.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still In Hearst

**Author's Note:**

> As stated this was a fill for the first bonus of the Homestuck Shipping World Bup 2013. The round's overall prompt was quotes. The piece meanwhile is a fill for ramus's prompt as seen here:
> 
> Kanaya<3Rose
> 
> It's not that I'm so smart, it's just that I stay with problems longer. --Albert Einstein

  
The shout had been something amazing. One could dare to call it the Vast Shout and be accurate in their designation. However it was not merely vast in sound, but feeling as well and so, now weary, Kanaya throws her arms down. It is all she can do to drop to the floor, tears now finally falling freely. Rose sits across from her, still trapped in a drunken haze. Still she feels and guesses at the meaning of this, and the magnitude. No. They would not break up. Kanaya would stay. Because Kanaya cared so very much.  
  
Struck and confused from more than just the alcohol she has consumed far too much of she stares on at Kanaya. Her matesprit she reminds herself, though it comes out more as matress-spirit in her thoughts. In her current state she can but start to blubber in her pile of cans and shame, asking herself again and again, "Why?" Until at the last she manages to say it aloud. She is a mess and she can barely word it, but Rose asks, "Wwhyyyy...?"  
  
Kanaya still sits across from her and can't bring herself to yet hug this woman. She is far, far too upset still to do so. "I am not sure if this is perhaps the correct decision. However I feel that it is certainly the course I desire," she says before sighing at Rose's hiccoughing again, this pains her so very much to watch. "Even keeping in mind your current affliction I feel that. Perhaps. We could work towards mending matters. Though I do somewhat still question the intelligence of this both for myself and you." At the least she's calmed enough to stop yelling. Really though, it's likely just the exhaustion speaking there.  
  
Rose wipes at her face, hands fumbling in their task, hampered by drink. "Do yuo really thin we cab, Kayay?" she asks sloppily. The look on Kanaya's face soon proves too much and she falls to sobbing in earnest against.  
  
It's a hard sight to see and Kanaya cringes at it, but that is perhaps why she's unwilling to give up just yet. She has someone and it is hard to watch them do such to themselves. Rose is problematic and she always will be in some fashion, but she is still Rose. "Yes. Yes I do. And while I'm still quite upset with the current circumstances. A fact that I remind you now not to forget under the assumption that things are simply fixed at this moment. I'm still willing to attempt at fixing them."  
  
"Kololo why're you soo much bettr at tis?" Rose asks in between heavy sobs.  
  
"I'm not. Really I think that I'm perhaps worse at it. At the very least I haven't the buggywinged fuck what to do right now," Kanaya says as she watches Rose sadly stack a can on top of another, still crippled by nerves. It falls down and she seems to grow more distraught at that. Every inch of her wants to chastise Rose for this madness, but she can't bring herself to.  
  
"But you arr...Not gibing up wen I thoaght we hat to..."  
  
"I guess? That doesn't equate to skill or intelligence Rose. Just stubbornness and I question it. Really. Regardless I mean what I have previously stated. Well more accurately. Shouted."  
  
"See Kalayla? Betteb," Rose slurs out as she drops a can to look at Kanaya. She looks absolutely miserable on all fronts and at last Kanaya gives in.  
  
Pulling Rose into a tight hug she says, "I still don't think so but we can worry about that later."  
  
"Latte?"  
  
She helps Rose to her feet as best she can. The girl stumbles and they nearly fall to the floor, one on top the other. Kanaya manages to keep them standing though and she pushes them up. When sure that Rose won't just fall to her knees she removes and arm, merely giving her some support now. "Yes. Later. Though an earth latte may help you prepare for our arrival. At the least as much as we can manage with our lack of time."  
  
"I hearst you, Kanaya."  
  
"And I you though you really are being ridiculous. Leading to a great deal of work that needs to be done though I'm not sure when we will have the time to. I do though."


End file.
